<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Personal Journal of Vymio by ClearAutumnVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136724">The Personal Journal of Vymio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes'>ClearAutumnVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholic Beverages, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cursed Eye, Diary/Journal, Dreams and Nightmares, EWventual Kinda Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, His twin is Orvym, It's a journal after all, Jumping puzzles, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mainly that of Orr, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sides Trammander, Orvym feels furious, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, The Twins are Disasters, They have Awakened young and have the sense of horny teenagers, Vymio is the Original Male Sylvari, Vymio will climb everything, Would it count if they were already enemies?, Wyld Hunt Valiant, Zhaitan is Watching, day-to-day life, mentions of insomnia, the Twins are not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a way to chronicle my adventures, I've decided to write this journal. I am Vymio, Wyld Hunt Valiant, born from the Cycle of the Night alongside my twin brother, Orvym. We've both been burdened with one of the most perilous Wyld Hunts of all: Zhaitan. I do not know if we'd be qualified for it. I don't know if we could pull this off, but for the sake of the world, the Grove, and for the sake of my brother, I will do anything. </p><p>Even if it means dying. By the Pale Tree, I swear it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Past) Renvari/Original Male Sylvari Character, Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mainly a chronicle of my adventures as Vymio in GW2. It'll have a bit of (or more like a lot) of creative liberty since it's basically me roleplaying with Orvym, my cousin's OC. a lot of creative license will be taken and I'm just doing this for fun. I'm too shy to try roleplaying with others bc I don't know how roleplaying in an mmorpg works lolol so there'll be a lack of other characters besides Vymio, Orvym and canon characters lol. </p><p>Have fun reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Vymio. I am a keeper of my people’s secrets as well as my own. I thrive in the darkness like that of a spider, weaving my web of truth and lies. I face trouble with dignity, approach life with determination. On the eve of my birth, I saw the Shield of the Moon alongside my twin brother, Orvym. For me, the wisest of the Ventari’s teaching is to ‘act with wisdom, but act’. </p><p>In my pre-life Dream, I met Orvym as we saw the same shield of the moon. My brother is a mesmer, who hides his secrets in a different light, with illusions and masks. His magic means he can sense things much more easily than I. For that, he suffers through the righteous anger against injustice. I worry for him, as such, I’ve taken to protecting him. </p><p>So far, my brother and I worked with Caithe to fight against a monster that had invaded the Dream. It was calling me to the Wyld Hunt, as well as my brother. </p><p>Afterwards, we began aiding people and exploring the area. The only noteworthy encounter out of our explorations and completion of heart quests would be the first encounter my brother and I had with the Nightmare Court. We pretended to be part of the Nightmare Court in order to harass them, and aid would force them to pull back. As such, we donned their clothing, hid our faces and began to make our rounds.</p><p>I fought a man, he was speaking down on me and I saw the opportunity to cause some trouble. After beating him, I left, freeing imprisoned Nightmare Pups while Orvym took to freeing the villagers. After dealing with the pups and hounds as well as reassuring them, I made another round, looking for a fight. </p><p>By accident, I had bumped into the vey man I had beaten and in fear of breaking cover, I spoke down to him. Such actions now bring me shame. I knew I could have nodded and left him, yet I spoke to him with such uncouth words. Nightmare Court or not, it’s still something I regret. </p><p>After such events, we decided to end the day. Orvym had first watch and I slept peacefully, with hopes of a better future and new adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vymio and Orvym's first quest, dealing with a Shield of the Moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Orvym busy, I’ve continued to scout and explore the area. After all, it would be best if we knew what we were up against. Er, granted, it’s also to my benefit seeing as I happen to enjoy this. Exploring and looking around for new places is something I find rather fulfilling. Swimming through the water was a bit of an adjustment as I swam to the Weeping Isle. I also took my time to help them, having escorted a young Soundless woman back. </p><p>I’ll admit, the Soundless are a concept I cannot fully grasp. But, I do understand their reasoning. Some plants grow farther from their birthplace, it’s simply how life is. I know for a fact Orvym aspects their decision to leave the Dream. I suppose it has an appeal, making your own path forged from your hands without the Dream telling you what to do, many other Sylvari have talked wistfully about travelling but still continue their Dream’s work. </p><p>As for me, I enjoy the Dream. It gives me a direction and a fulfillment I cannot find in a path forged from my own hand. I trust the Pale Tree and I know that without the Dream I would not have the pleasure of being twins with Orvym. Not only that, but it seems the Dream aligns with my own set of values, I probably would have an off to fight the dragon, Dream or no Dream. </p><p>I grew to be a bit, erm, distracted in my scouting by an island off the side of the Weeping Isle. There, it held little platforms, likely the remnants of something that was supposed to be built. The thought of seeing what’s on top had me eager to climb it. </p><p>Those were not my best moments as I had still been unused to my body. It took me twenty minutes and plenty of falls and bruises. (As well as a bit of time calming myself down and murmuring encouragement to myself.) In the end, I got to the top, the view was astounding. It revealed the beauty of the area in front of me, a fort of some sorts, with a towering wall of moss and stone, aged with a refined beauty that I can’t help but smile in awe. </p><p>I stayed there for as long as I could, both to take my time catching my breath and due to the childish refusal to leave after being able to attest to my handiwork. </p><p>Eventually, I had to go. Orvym must be waiting for me. Together, we ventured to the Ogham Wilds, where we aided more people. Then, we got wind from Caithe of a man who had been poisoned by the Nightmare Court with a poison they call ‘rotsap’. According to Mender Aviala, she ran out of the poison’s cure as she had given the last of the stock to the Wardens closest to the Nightmare Court.</p><p>There was hope however, seeing as the trolls have developed their own salve for the poison, so she can easily change up the salve to work for a Sylvari. And so, Orvym and I left to deal with the trolls. We found the salve with no problems though the trolls were none too happy about that. Mender Aviala did mention that they were brutishly intelligent as well as territorial. </p><p>I took to killing them off quickly before tailing Orvym. He’s the one with the salve, so I figured that hanging back a bit and killing off the trolls will serve us better in the long run. It certainly allowed Orvym to escape. We returned without much fanfare, handing the salve to Mender Aviala and waiting to see if the poisoned Sylvari would fare the night. </p><p>The next day we were called to meet with the man we had saved, a Sylvari named Tiachren. On the table laid the Shield of the Moon that my brother and I saw in our Dream, leading me to believe that this meeting was fated. He was apparently ambushed by the Nightmare Court who kidnapped his beloved Ysvelta, a talented mesmer. </p><p>Their love is inspiring to many of us. They were so in love that Ysvelta had made the very shield I dreamt of as a gift to him. Such a love is beautiful, and someday I wish to hold a love like that as well. But,  my love for my twin, as well as my love for my people is enough to fuel me. I am determined to protect these things at all cost. </p><p>Caithe, the firstborn, warned him that it may be too late. I can’t help but wonder if she’s seen something like this before. He insisted on trying to rescue her, and while my brother spoke to him, I focused on something else.</p><p>Nightmares are but corrupted Dreams, of that I hold no doubt. I can’t help but wonder if she too has already been corrupted. Another question I had is to wonder how the Nightmare Court even started. I know that it is headed by a woman, whose name escapes me. Afterward, my brother and I went about our preparations. </p><p>Apparently, we had a high ranking person from the Nightmare Court, a man named Renvari. He was captured though the Nightmare Court are no doubt displeased by this. My brother and I had the idea to have two locations, forcing the Nightmare Court to split their attention and waste more resources. I stayed with the true location of Renvari, I was the more athletic of the two of us so it was understandable. </p><p>He was not quite happy with that, argued that it would be stupid for me to risk my life all the time while he gets to stay on the sidelines. I merely told him I have a bow and he’s still helping by aiding the diversion. It was difficult to convince him but I am his brother. </p><p>I’m lucky I had a bow because dealing with such a large wave of enemies is difficult. I used my knives at first but when that proved to be insufficient, I switched to my hearty bow. Though not my first choice of weaponry, I used my bow to the best effects. After dealing with the defence, we were able to transfer Renvari to the prison cells where Caithe devised a sly plan. </p><p>Tiachren and I would be pretending to be prospective Nightmare recruits, shoved into the same cell as Renvari. We’d pretend to have palmed the key and escape, then we’d leave. However, the only part of the plan I did not approve of was the part where we had to kill Caithe. It was daring truly. My brother had an illusion in place as a contingency and so I was unceremoniously shoved in a cell with Tiachren. </p><p>Renvari was pitifully handsome. He is dressed in the gorgeous golds of autumn leaves and a wicked smile of a man that palmed the world. But I knew better to believe in a beautiful nightmare such as he. A pity, perhaps if he was not a Nightmare I would have been charmed by him. Then he opened his mouth and asked me what I did to land in the cell and any foolish dalliances were forgotten for the sake of the mission. </p><p>I told him, “We made up excuses to duel with people in order to kill off the weaklings.”</p><p>Such an answer pleased him and disgust made its home in my chest. After a bit more convincing as well as flashing the ‘palmed’ key to him, we escaped and proceeded to kill Caithe. But to my surprise, Caithe was still alive. I suppose it’s true then, you cannot kill a firstborn. </p><p>The ensuing events are ones that fill me with sadness and is a tale I will forever remember in tragedy. </p><p>We had found Ysvelta in the Nightmare camp that Renvari had directed us to. I made no heed to the silvery words of praise for our ‘deed’. Instead, we had found Ysvelta sitting alone and viewing the forest. </p><p>No shackles. No cell. No chains. </p><p>Simply her and the view. We stopped in and to Tiachren’s horror and my own sadness, she had been pulled into the Nightmare. It was just as Caithe had warned us, it was too late. I couldn’t bear to see Tiachren so heartbroken over her, his arm reaching out in hopes to touch her. Turning away, Ysvelta merely asked him to meet her where their hearts began. Such words give me a sense of foreboding. </p><p>Caithe took care of the Nightmare Guard who came to see us and we proceeded to run away. However, when running probed to be improbable, we set to defeating the Nightmare Courtiers. To my irritation, Renvari had continued to target me despite the presence of Caithe and Tiachren. I can’t help but wonder if this is because he views me as the ringleader after gaining his trust like I had. A much more vain part of me hopes it's because he was just as enamored with me as I was with him. </p><p>It hurt to kill him. I’ll admit that. My knife in his chest as I gazed into his scarlet red eyes. It seems as if the world stopped for a moment simply to let us gaze into each other’s eyes. His lips are close to my cheek as his breath closed the distance. In his eyes, I could see my own hurt reflection. Even if I tried my best to steel my heart, I could see the mistiness. I can’t help but wonder if that mistiness is mine or not? </p><p>With Renvari dead, and the knowledge that Ysvelta was going to assault the Village of Asotrea, I was left with a difficult choice: aid Tiachren in trying to save his love or aid Caithe in protecting the village. </p><p>Ysvelta was a lost cause. I only wished that Tiachren would forgive me for my choice as I joined Caithe in protecting Asotrea. This decision was shared with my brother and we left for the village. </p><p>I only wished it did not end like this for when we defeated the last of the Nightmares, we were met with the couple, both have been converted into the Nightmare. It pains me, to see someone who I had saved, to see a man who I could have easily been friends with, fall to such a ruin. I suppose that’s the downside of love, you bend far too easily. </p><p>I dealt with Ysvelta, having been used to fighting against Mesmers due to the fact Orvym is a mesmer as well. Afterwards, when Ysvelta had been felled, Tiachren exclaimed such a mournful cry that twisted the heats of all around him. Killing him after that was easy, I cannot help but wonder if he chose death by our hands if only to be with her in the Nightmare or the Dream, wherever they may be. </p><p>The conversation with the Pale Tree was almost disheartening. Caithe spoke with such bitterness, one that I can only tell is born from a story she does not tell. In the end, I learnt that Caithe, Orvym, and I both saw ourselves fighting the Elder dragon head on. </p><p>We both retired after that debacle. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Adventure and Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A relaxing day after a not so relaxing yesterday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dawn brought the freshness of a new day. Orvym was sleeping in, I suppose having to maintain the illusions took plenty out of him. I decided to continue on, exploring the place while my brother slept. In the meantime, I had found viewpoints in the Grove that I am rather excited to show Orvym when he wakes, including a gorgeous room with a table and chairs. </p><p>One of my favorite things of today was when I took to climbing the tree next to the ramp going up from the second floor. I had overheard a conversation of a man whose love left him for another. His friend was convincing him that he could find a new love but the man insisted on dueling him for her. His friend, being the source of reason, reminded him that he lost to the man already. To no avail seeing as he insisted on training. </p><p>Besides my climbing adventures, I’ve had to deal with a few heart quests leading me into the sea. No doubt when Orvym is doing his part of the quests, he’ll be rather angry. He dislikes swimming as I dislike worms. Detestably I had to fight some worms. </p><p>Not so detestably, I aided some friendly Hylek who were being enslaved by the Krait. It was horrible, and quite honestly barbaric. The only upside is that the underwater view is beautiful. The Hylek were kind and I even saw a pipe organ made of gorgeous shells and coral. Orvym would have loved it if it wasn’t underwater. I did a few notes myself but I prefer my lovely woodwinds to it. </p><p>I also managed to switch my bow for pistols that serve me well. They're very useful. </p><p>By the time Orvym woke up, I had explored the entire area, found all of the vistas, and the points of interest with only one heart and one untouched hero point to complete. As I was dealing with the Nightmare Court over in the Wyschire Swamps, I met a very kind woman by the name of Gordhai. She was also called to the Wyld Hunt and gave me some helpful tips as well as gifts to help me further on my journey. I’ve counted her as a friend though and we gently parted ways. </p><p>Orvym and I proceeded to clear up the roads of the Black Lions and afterwards, began exploring the area. We’ve walked a bit up north but when that proved to be too much for us, we went back down south where I proceeded to bring Orvym to some of the viewpoints I went to. It was amusing watching him try to scale the Black Lion Tower in Kraitsbane. </p><p>He was very much ready to set the tower on fire. And he was quite close to the top before falling and giving up. I then proceeded to take him to the easier locations. The view from the Verdence as well as the one on the Titan’s steps is enjoyable. We cleared a camp of hostile Hylek when we visited that area. </p><p>After that, we went swimming for the underwater hero point below the Kraits tower. Orvym was none too pleased and eagerly finished it as fast as he could to get out.</p><p>We then proceeded to call it a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> found the last hero point located in Briarthorn. Donning the disguise of a Nightmare, I headed to the cells and comforted some of the prisoners, I also shooed away the Nightmare hounds from the Nightmare recruits. When I spoke with them on their reasons for leaving the Dream, I couldn’t help but find it interesting. They have good reasons to leave the Dream such as the Ventari’s teachings not being the teachings of our own people, they say that the Dream ignores all the pain in life. </p><p>Their views are not the problem however, it is their actions that cause such problems and wasted bloodshed. I feel that the Nightmares were a cause that grew to be twisted by a thirst for pain in time. With my map now completed, I got a letter from the Tyrian Explorers Guild which commended my tenacity. I’m rather proud of that one. </p><p>Orvym was currently trying to do some of the vistas, as such I’ve taken to doing some dodge training. Green moas were perfect for this while I avoided the Mosshearts. Fireflies were also good training as I practiced dodging, attacking, and shadow stepping. If I’m honest, shadow stepping is my favourite part, as I get to surprise my opponents and watch their shock. There are still a few things I’ve yet to practice, such as switching from my pistols to my knives quickly and seamlessly. </p><p>After that, I aided Orvym in finding the hero points, the points of interest and the vistas. The hero points were easy and I’m grateful we didn’t have to fight the Jungle Worm hero point. Afterwards, we went to the viewpoints around the area. The Ruins were easy for me to scale, having taken me a few tries when I first scaled it. As I proceeded to show my brother how to get there, I couldn’t help but watch in amusement as his clone proceeded to fight everything around it. </p><p>As I exclaimed advice to him down below, I took my time to view the place myself. When my brother did eventually reach where I was, I showed him how to make the final jump. I stood on top of the stone fence, and adjusted myself to jump across. Standing a little bit behind to give him space, I gave him words of encouragement. </p><p>He then proceeded to jump like a lemming. </p><p>It was hilarious! I couldn’t stop laughing while he grumbled his displeasure. Well, if you call exclaiming things as grumbling. He was rather put out by it so I suggested we head to the grove, have a nectar and visit this beautiful room. I know it is easy for him and dear impossible to fall from. </p><p>It was the beautiful room I had discovered yesterday, and as we enjoyed a nectar and the view, I spoke to him. </p><p>“It seems we found a place that you can’t fall from, brother.” I snickered. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Orvym said, “Haha, very funny.”</p><p>We both spoke of our appreciation of the view. I hold a fondness for beautiful things, Orvym knows that fact seeing as he shows me his most beautiful illusions. Then, I brought up the Nightmare court, I wanted my brother’s perspective of things. We spoke for a bit about that. He also felt the same way I did, thinking that if they were peaceful like the Soundless then it would have been much better. </p><p>That’s when Tiachren came into the conversation. He asked me what I would do in his position and I must confess to being unsure. I tried to imagine it but, I found I already knew my answer, I'd wish and want but in the end I would leave. When I tried to consider Orvym in Ysvelta’s position, it was much more difficult. We were twins after all, born on the same eve, who shared a pre-life Dream with me. </p><p>Orvym assured me that he would not fall to the Nightmare’s clutches, a reassurance I didn’t know I needed until he spoke. I suppose that’s the thing with us, I may be the more poetic and noble of the two of us but Orvym understands the much more down to earth parts of things. As above, so below. I am the above and Orvym is the below. We truly make a pair. </p><p>Then he asked me what I would do if the person was already part of the Nightmare court. </p><p>Such a question immediately had me in shock. And I asked him where he’d gotten such a thing. </p><p>Dear brother of mine may be many things but subtle he is not as he continued pressing. But for all the pressing, I did not wish to say it out loud. I felt that if I spoke it, then I would only cement the vague feelings I once held. He kept pressing though and I kept deflecting until he sighed and said, “If that’s what you say then I believe you because I trust you.”</p><p>Were my own feelings of denial worth the trust my brother puts in me to trust my words be it truth or lie? </p><p>Not at all, and so I told him about Renvari. </p><p>“I have no doubt you already know who it is.” I told him and The words just kept spilling out. “You know my fondness for beauty. Renvari, oh he was beautiful indeed. Autumn colors of gold and a smile that charmed me. His eyes held such a wicked glint of madness and clarity. He was beautiful.” </p><p>My brother listened, sadness crossing his face. “You feel such pain, brother.” </p><p>“I was enamored with him from the start. I hoped that he was just as enamored as I was with him. But alas, duty comes before all else and I knew that if I allowed myself to be enticed, it would spell doom for the Dream. I… I killed him with my own hands.” </p><p>It was only then that I realized I was crying. Tears falling that I could not stop. I hid my tears in his shoulder. Gripping the other one with my hand. </p><p>“I- I feel your pain, brother. It hurts to see you like this.” </p><p>After a while, I said, “He targeted me despite Caithe and Tiachren being there. I can’t help but wonder what that means.”</p><p>“Ah… So it was his pain I was feeling too.” Orvym spoke softly, gently, like the calm before the storm. </p><p>The revelation had me shocked but I could not muster anything else other than sadness and closure. To think that my hopes were not false at all. It brings me a bittersweet joy. I took a moment to compose myself. </p><p>“Thank you, your words bring closure to me.”</p><p>After that, I found myself tired from the conversation and I decided to turn in. Orvym understood as always and we bade each other goodnight. </p><p>That night, the lights of the room were beautiful, floating blue orbs. I can’t help but see them as my sorrow turning to closure. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: The Teachings of Ventari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to explore the Brisban Wildlands while Orvym took to Metrica. I’ve mainly been helping humans, Skritt and the Asura. The humans seemed to have a hierarchy with titles such as ‘Seraph’. I assume it’s the same as a Warden but I do not know seeing as humans do not Dream like us Sylvari. They are quite cordial however and dealing with their bandit problem was no hardship of mine. </p><p>Though, I must admit, I keep stumbling upon bandits with their supplies. Are the humans understaffed? If so, why do they not request more aid? Still, the Seraph was very pleased with the continuously returning supplies which is something I do understand. </p><p>The Skritt are a different scenario. I find that they lack the intelligence beyond a basic understanding of life. They do not hold much wisdom but they do act. From what I’ve Dreamed, I think I can describe them as similar to a ‘four year old child’ though I’ve never actually met one to truly compare. In my own personal understanding, they remind me of Sylvain pups, they do hold the same enthusiasm. I am unsure how to describe my emotions regarding the., as they’re slightly endearing in a stupid way. </p><p>As for the Asura, I find them to be odd. They’re curious like us but they do not hold anything that stays their curiosity from going to much more treacherous territory. They act with intelligence, not with wisdom. They can be quite friendly or quite objective which I appreciate in line with my duty as a Valiant. But in terms of personal conversation they can be very arrogant and self-centered, pride in their inventions and line of work that it almost makes having two of them working together nigh impossible unless they hold similar passions. </p><p>The idea of not being able to at least get along well enough to work together yet still somehow accomplishing the same goal escapes me. I’ve only known the connection between me and the rest of the Sylvari allowing us to understand one another even if on a surface basis. The Dream means we all have our own part in the large connection in life while also allowing us our own individual paths on how to go about it. We are all one, even if it means the cruelties of the Nightmare Court or the joys of love. </p><p>As I continued searching, I found myself a bit lost. I suppose it’s due to the fact I’m unfamiliar with the area or due to the lack of ‘familiarity’ that I can sense from the presence of the Pale Tree. I somehow ended up in a swamp and when I followed the water, I found a road that led to Soren Draa, which I realized was where the Asura are from. </p><p>For a race of short stature, they seem very fond of large hulking buildings. I proceeded to get even more lost, the lack of forest or plant life made it difficult to navigate. It is no surprise that I disliked the place immensely. It’s confusing, it’s full of sharpened corners and whizzing technology. It lacks the beautiful simplicity of trees and plants as well as the circular paths of the Grove. </p><p>Realizing that I could have simply used a Waypoint to go back to where I was, I teleported back to the Grove. It is there where I met another Firstborn, Trahearne. He requested I go to Annwen in order to check up on a friend of his who has yet to reply to his letter after a storm. It was no problem for me, so I left to search for Warden Tegwen. </p><p>Instead, I found her apprentice, a young sapling named Carys who was quite distraught in searching for her mentor. So focused was she on the Risen that she had forgotten that the Krait are close by as well. She is quite naïve, still so young and eager to learn. I directed her to plant seed torrents around Annwen so that she would not worry about her post and so we set off. </p><p>It was quite amusing to watch her go about practicing threats against the Krait. My amusement was almost enough to overshadow my irritation at her for running off without me. She acts without wisdom, but I suppose she shall learn in time. After scolding her, we fought some of the Krait and we went into the water. </p><p>My thoughts went to Orvym, I’m sure he would have hated doing such a task. Him and swimming did not go together much. Well, him and anything athletic truly, yet he insists on getting himself into trouble. </p><p>As I made my way down, I realized she wasn’t underwater, so on the surface we went. The ceilings were low and the Krait’s presence made the already small tower quite cramped. But we dealt with it, we found Tegwen locked with a Hylek and an Asuran named Larra. </p><p>Larra, like many Asurans, is not the friendliest. Her words were biting and she sounded quite mean spirited, having referred to Carys as ‘salad’ or something of those variants. It displeases me and I could see why Tegwen was annoyed with her. It’s quite disrespectful to refer to us with implications that we were to be eaten or to sit idly by as decorations in a house. </p><p>Still, I must persevere and continue to hold myself with dignity. </p><p>The escape was far easier compared to getting to the tower. Carys and I easily took care of the Krait that held the cell keys and quickly freed them. Once out, we discussed what Tegwen had seen which was a strange mirror on the beach. According to Larra, the Skritt had found ‘hard water’ which must have been the mirror that Tegwen was investigating. </p><p>Larra showed us where the Skritt were and we were led around by one that had confused a mirror with a statue, and disassembled Asuran golems before finally revealing the mirror. However, before we could take the mirror we first had to assemble some golems to protect the Skritt from Fire demons. I did not understand why the Skritt were being targeted by them until later. </p><p>Larra was all for setting the golems to turn on the skritt but such an action is detestable. I may adhere to a certain teaching more than the others but they are still teachings as in plural. All life has the right to live, something my brother will strongly remind any who forgets this. As such, once the golems were assembled, I ordered them to protect. </p><p>The fire demons came quickly enough and we made quick work of them. </p><p>When that was over, we went to the mirror and as I walked to join Tegwen, the mirror proceeded to swallow her. I was panicking at first until I realized what this meant: the mirror was actually a portal to Orr! Carys suggested we go to Firstborn Trahearne seeing as he was an expert on all that is Orr for us Sylvari. Meanwhile Larra claimed she could easily reverse engineer it seeing as it was a portal and Asurans specialties tended to be portals. </p><p>Caught in such a debate, they turned to me to settle this. Larra was right. We’re still a young race, and I did not have a full guarantee on Trahearne’s ability to deal with the mirror like that of the Asura. Larra may be a gruff person but the Asurans are sharp of mind and quick with work. Carys seemed to understand and the ego of Lara was stoked. </p><p>The scene at the lab was odd. It stood out against the wilderness like a cloud in the sky. When I arrived, Larra began explaining her findings. It was filled with technical words that I could not understand. Carys was very much the same. But still, I appreciate the fact she explained the process to us, it was quite thoughtful of her. </p><p>It took her five tries, which were five too many for my liking. The first three tries brought out Risen Thralls and to my disgust, risen worms. I killed the worms as fast as I could. I  have never been so grateful that the Asura have Golems because it made it easy to deal with. After that, I was bade to get an anchor from another prideful colleague of hers close by. </p><p>Getting the anchor from him was a trying ordeal. He was as prideful as many othe Asura and would not give away his anchor until I spoke some sense into him. </p><p>“I need it to stabilize an Orrian artifact. Lend it to me and I'll credit you with the results.” I told him. </p><p>With those words, he gave it to me. It was shaped like an actual anchor which was quite amusing. I suppose it does ensure the person understands what purpose it holds. When I gave the anchor to Larra, it proceeded to spit out the ugliest thing I have ever seen. It was worse than worms even, a walking tumor with lumps and bumps that smelt like death. It was absolutely revolting. </p><p>But I managed to kill it. The fact that it came straight from the heart of Orr. I wonder if I’ll be able to face Zhaitan when the time comes. When the mirror spat out Tegwen, I couldn’t help but be thankful. Even when Larra made another comment about house plants, I was grateful enough to let it slide. </p><p>Speaking to Tegwen about Orr, it’s clear that Orr is a dreadful place. I wish she did not have to see it so up close and personal. I advised her to stay in the Grove to aid her recovery. After that, I left for the Grove in order to report this to Trahearne. </p><p>As I spoke, I could not help but wonder if I truly am up for the task of fighting against Zhaitan. It is only the reminder of the fact I will not fight Zhaitan alone that I feel slightly at ease. Our Mother, the Pale Tree gave me a few words of comforting advice as well as a smile and words of pride over me. </p><p>Yet I still cannot find it in me to feel better when I recall the fact that Orvym and I are both called to fight Zhaitan in the Wyld Hunt. I only hope that when the time comes, Orvym and I will be ready for any other options will lead to an outcome that I do not like. My brother is off doing something else, so I’ll tell him of my adventure as well as my doubts when I next meet up with him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Metrica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve been doing my rounds in Metrica. There are a lot more Asura than I first imagined. They also seem to hold problems of ethical practices. I do not know who these Inquests are as I do not hold that information much. From what I’ve gathered, they promise power and appeal to the arrogance that seems ingrained in the Asuran ‘Progenies’. It is strange seeing as power and wealth isn’t worth anything when alive. </p><p>Unlike the Nightmare court, who simply have different views that have been twisted with violence, the Inquest merely seem to lack ethical boundaries in their science. Such a lack of compassion, it is horrible. How they ever lived long and prospered together, I am afraid the answer escapes me. </p><p>Progenies are small. They mention parents and are very much young. I cannot help but wonder what it must be like to be able to be a parent like the Pale Tree. To have a parent then become a parent much like the cycle of life, it must be nice. Still, I cannot imagine how the birthing process would go, do they simply build their children like they do their machines? Are the children born from pods and supported by a machine to ensure maximum safety? </p><p>My brother and I were born from the same pod, is it possible for the Asurans to have twins? I do not know but I am afraid of asking lest I offend the Asurans by accident. Then again, they seem to be offensive to anyone they deem ‘stupid’ which is essentially, everyone but themselves. </p><p>Speaking of parents, I went back to the Grove after getting to all of the Metrican Waypoints and completing the heart quests there. After the ordeal with Tegwen and the Mirror, I needed to visit the Pale Tree in order to ask for guidance. </p><p>As I passed, I couldn’t but think about Caithe’s words on Trahearne’s Wyld Hunt. What was he fighting against? According to her it was intangible. He walks with the weight of the world on his shoulders and I wished I could help but, like the rest of us Night born Sylvari, he keeps his secrets well. </p><p>I went up to where Ventari’s tablet is cradled in her boughs. Her avatar stood across from it, her ethereal light a gorgeous glow. I took a moment, reading through the tablet. Teachings that I have taken to heart readings with a gentleness that I couldn’t help but enjoy. A smile made its way on my lips as I went over itm it’s a good reminder of the good things. With the warm embrace of my mother’s presence, it is enough to soothe me from my ordeal with Orr. </p><p>Once I had enough, I went to where the Pale Tree stood, guarded by a Warden and having finished an audience with a carpenter. There, I asked her about Zhaitan. </p><p>Her hand lifted and cradled my face, she can be quite the worried mother. She knew I would come to ask her about it and she gave me advice. She soothed me and comforted me while listening to my worries. After that, I asked her about the Ventari tablet and how far her reach was. </p><p>The tablet was carved by a half man half horse. It seems his story was that of a tragedy. When I asked her why she cradled his tablet in her boughs, she told me it was a good reminder of all that is good and to honor the very person who planted her. I can understand that. I wonder if she feels the same way towards Ventari as we do to her. </p><p>As for her reach, it does not reach those who cut themselves off from the Dream such as the Nightmare or the Soundless. I do not know if there is a possibility for them to return to the Dream at least for the Nightmares, but the Soundless can return to the Dream. After my audience with the Pale Tree, I left for Metica to further explore the area. </p><p>Metrica is an odd mix of Asuran technology and the wilderness of nature. Beside the waterfall of the Akk Wilds are large cube-like items that I do not know the purpose of. It is touched by moss as nature moves to reclaim it. I find it oddly beautiful. Now if only Soren Draa was like this, perhaps I would not dislike it so. </p><p>One of the best parts of my adventure in Metrica was when I was testing the Skritt with the Brill Alliance who were doing tests on the skritt’s intelligence. It was humorous. They all seemed unable to answer my question. When I asked one Skritt what I was he responded by saying ‘flower’, my brother would have been offended. I took more amusement from this seeing as they were merely lacking in intelligence that it could not be an insult. </p><p>I then met up with my brother in Brisban where we dealt with Bandits, Inquest, Hylek, and aided the Skritt. The bandits were easy and the Inquest were a headache with their golems, the Hylek was dealt with quickly though we had to swim much to my brother’s chagrin. The Skritt were surprisingly intelligent as a collective, which Twitchok knew. He set us to work until the Nightmare court came and we had to kill them off. </p><p>Ah yes, I almost forgot to mention the fact I sold something in the Black Lion Trading post and sadly, have yet to collect my money. I should remember to do that in the Grove, I think I saw a Black Lion over there… </p><p>But as I was saying, I and my brother aided the Skritt. We dealt with the Nightmare Court who was camped right outside the entrance of their den. After that, we fought a Shiny collector on the top of a ship. That is, after we had to hunt worms for the Skritt. It was disgusting, having to hunt those blue wriggling creatures. Afterwards, I brought Orvym to a waypoint near the Skritt Hillstead which held a camp of Sylvari. It was comforting seeing as so far Brisban was filled with mostly humans, Skritt, and a few Sylvari. </p><p>Once we completed our task with the Skritt, my brother and I decided to take a break at the Grove, heading to the room and have a nectar. </p><p>There, we spoke off what Trahearne sent us off to do. Apparently, he dealt with a pair of twins much like us but unlike us they bickered more. Arlon and Pellam were much like Orvym and I and so they were sent to a Hylek camp in order to gain an extract that Trahearne needed. However the extract was taken by the decatl and so they had to take it back. Orvym had joined Arlon in setting fire to a merchant’s stolen goods for information. Then they went to another merchant and proceeded to gain information from him. It seemed to be a dandelion chase. </p><p>Orvym went along with Pellam’s plan however Arlon had been taken and kidnapped, used as an experiment to test the extract by the decatl. Apparently the decatl wanted to use it to kill off the rest of the Hylek which was thankfully stopped by my brother and Pellam. It also explains why I saw them in the Garden of the Night. </p><p>I cannot imagine the pain that Pellam must be feeling seeing as Orvym is much like Arlon. But I know Orvym well enough to know he won’t be running off so quickly since he’d wait for my words. I am grateful he trusts me so deeply. I asked him what he would do in Pellam’s place, if I had been taken like Arlon and tortured. </p><p>Orvym, he truly is the person I can trust my back with. He would have set fire to the place that kept me if only to steal me back. I know I would do the same but in a much more delicate way. He knew we would be facing dangers due to the nature of our Wyld Hunt. And I told him my story.</p><p>He was amused at the ‘houseplant’ comment that Larra had made and was grateful that we got Tegwen back. Then I described what I saw off Orr. It was a place of darkness, devoid of light and laughter. It held so many Risen that I couldn't help but find it horrifying. It was so dark and dreary it almost seemed so far away while still being real. </p><p>I told my worries to my brother and he comforted me. His steady conviction that we would not be anything less than alive, safe, and well after the endeavor is soothing. I suppose we are a match, calm with ferocity, words and art, illusion and reality, and for this case, worry and conviction. </p><p>I only hope that when the time comes, I too can hold the steady heart of my twin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Brisban and Kessex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I went to the Brisban Wildlands after Metrica. I still have unfinished business there. There were plenty of bandits crawling around. Orvym was off exploring the human settlement. I think he was merely curious after our few run-ins with the Seraphs and the bandits. I continued exploring until I had finished everything. It was interesting, pretending to be a human bandit in order to sabotage them. I met this one person who was thinking about leaving, all she needed was a few words and that was all. </p><p>I found the illusionary disguise held up even though beneath it I was Sylvari all the way. </p><p>After dealing with them, I found that the bandits were being supported by the Nightmare Court and the Inquest. For what purpose, I don't know but I feel that this is somehow part of a larger picture. The Inquest were harassing a few Hylek in Brisban so I dealt with them soundly. The Swamp held the sense of reverence. It must be one of those magical wells, where magic is strong in presence. My brother would have been pleased by this alongside the opportunity to beat up bandits. </p><p>There were human souls there, lost and unable to move on to where death takes them. Some were confused, they needed a fight before they realized that they were dead. I can’t help but wonder if Sylvari could become ghosts. Then again, with the existence of ghosts then it must mean that souls exist, is it specific only to humans or is it because humans with their many gods get confused on how to pass on? </p><p>I doubt Sylvari can become ghosts. If they could, the amount of fighting with the Nightmare Court and everything around us would have made it certain that we’d have a ghost problem. I think that when we die, we go back to the Pale Tree and live on through the knowledge we give to our brethren. </p><p>After that, I went to Koga Ruins where it was once a bustling trade city, according to one of the ghosts. The unrest was so much that the ghosts there are cursed to forever battle. The ghost I spoke with sounded quite bitter which I could understand. If you lived a life of fighting only to find you must still fight in death, I probably would be displeased by it too. There, I had to fight a large ghost that held an axe yet was incredibly fast. </p><p>I also aided the Skritt, searching for ‘shinies’ for them. </p><p>There’s nothing much to mention after that besides the trying time I had with aiding an Asuran Laboratory that was dedicated to experimenting with a gate. I had to help with Crystal Lattice configuration which required answers of given math problems. Seeing as the Sylvari weren’t around long enough, I was unable to answer a few...er, some, of the questions. It was a trying ordeal. What did it matter in ratios or percentage? What does it matter when you can easily enjoy life by dancing or poetry? </p><p>Asurans, I have decided, are such peculiar creatures. I do not wish to deal with them more than necessary lest I be caught in the confusion of their way of life. Numbers and colleges, Thorns, the thought of it gives me a headache. I’m afraid they might call their nectar some long string of words that matters little. </p><p>It truly shows that intelligence is not wisdom. </p><p>After the trying ordeal where I gave up and simply went back to killing whatever came out of that portal, I had done everything I could to help around there so I simply began exploring the areas, giving in to my natural inclination for climbing things. I had climbed up a tree for a stunning view then went up a waterfall after communing with the area. It was breathtaking, the sight of the land below while a waterfall rushed behind me. </p><p>I took a break for a bit then met back up with Orvym in Brisban where he dealt with the bandits and I escorted Packheart, which was a Mossheart that carried supplies. I had aided another Valiant whose Wyld Hunt led him to Brisban. Once Orvym had finished, I took him to some of the views I enjoyed. </p><p>With Brisban fully explored, we went to Kessex which was closer to the human settlements. Apparently, humans are led by a queen and believe in six gods. My brother was rather excited to show me what the human settlement looked like, he said it was large but very different to what the Asurans had made. It was supposedly simple yet interesting. His stories made me curious to go as well, though with Orvym as my guide, I worry that we might get lost.</p><p> Kessex was empty of large trees or the jungle that twists and turns in Brisban. Instead it is fields and rolling hills of absolutely nothing. There are bears, golden moas, and human settlements. Fort Salma was stationed near a river as well as nea centaurs. The fact we had to aid the humans in their fight against centaurs, Ventari must be very unhappy with what has become of them. Or the lack of progress at least. It seems that all the races of Tyria are plagued with battles that never end. Will there ever be a point where the fighting stops and we can all know peace? </p><p>There was a Veteran bandit near the area, so Orvym and I joined the already large group of people that were attacking. It was exhilarating how we all fought together. The rush of a good fight alongside other people who I suppose must also be on their Wyld Hunt or at least, their version of a Wyld Hunt. It took many excruciating minutes to kill her but when we did, I couldn't help but simply lay down in exhaustion. I have never felt so alive, I was laughing too, now that I think about it. But I had to trek onward, helping people is just as satisfying, and much less time consuming. </p><p>We had to go swim in a lake for this one. The lake was cold. But we had to swim there, the Quaggan were being harassed by Krait. And my word, I never thought that Krait could become even worse until I had to deal with toxic Krait. Orvym was none too pleased at having to swim in such cold water but he persevered. </p><p>When we went to the shore it was my turn to be displeased as we had walked into a fight with a giant worm. That was absolutely horrible. Luckily, I left that fight quicker than a Nightmare with a Sylvain hound at their heels. </p><p>It was only then that I found the air to be heavily polluted, wisps of floating green among the wreckage making me wonder what on Tyria were they doing here? I met a Seraph commander who asked me to either kill some toxic stalks, find the badges of the dead or to help purify the air. I was more content dealing with those than the worm I had walked into so I went about collecting badges, destroying toxic stalks and helping purify the air. </p><p>Now if only they plant some local trees or shrubs here, maybe that clean air would be much more permanent. Another saddening sight is that of a cut forest, tree stumps and centaurs all sound. It was quite disquieting. I worry they might have cut down the Pale Tree if she had been a few years too late. </p><p>We arrived at the Eukaryan Caves where the Quaggan were experiencing a difficult famine. There, my brother and I were turned into pigs and had to search for truffles. The form was heavy, weighing down my every step. If a pig could grimace, then I would have done so. My profession is a thief after all, such heavy forms would be of no use to me. Luckily, I shook off the form as easily as I donned it and began to fight alongside my brother against some Ettins. </p><p>I’ll admit, fighting Ettins is much more preferable to fighting fire breathing grubs. Ugh, worms. Why do they have to be everywhere? I did find some truffles for the Quaggan, after killing off the Ettins and aiding my brother in dealing with the grubs. Then I met a Quaggan named Poobadoo who I cared little for until he somehow turned hostile and began attacking other people. My brother and I joined the fray and Poobadoo was quickly subdued. He stated that ‘Quaggan is tired’ and I went back to my work. </p><p>I then proceeded to join another battle, right on top of the island across. It was on the Tocatl grounds. We fought a rather tedious creature. Like the previous lengthy battle, I found it to be exhilarating in a messy sense. Everywhere I looked there were people doing their part of the fight, either taking out minions or focusing on her. I was one of the latter group. Never have I been so glad for my infiltration skill, though it was disorienting at first, I quickly got used to it. I couldn’t find my brother in the fray of battle but I can sense his presence in the midst of the confusion. </p><p>After the battle, we took to exploring the water for a bit before heading off to land where we saw a waypoint. Then, we went up, crashing two bandit dens on the way and arriving at Cavernhold camp. We then left for the East, my brother was quite eager to show Divinity’s Reach. However, that was interrupted by another battle, one which unlike the last two, ended up in failure. I decided on a tactical retreat and left to help Cavernhold seeing as Centaurs had broken in. </p><p>I sold a few things at the Black Lion’s Trading post, got my money then proceeded to join Orvym in Divinity’s Reach. According to him the humans believe in six gods. I wonder what it must be like, what is a god’s purpose? Is it like us and our Mother? If so, then I would like to meet them or at least their avatars. However, Orvym explained that instead of avatars, they had priests who are humans but seem to enact the will of the gods. I suppose they could be like Firstborns but not first born seeing as humans seem to die or perhaps their first born had passed on due to old age and returning to their gods. </p><p>I find it interesting how large their structures are without being on a ridiculous scale like the Asurans. The structures are described like he said they would be, stone buildings and vines creeping around. Gardens and statues and to my surprise, they even held signs! The signs pointed at the direction of where to go and I was quite amazed. Back in the Grove we had Wardens stationed around not only for safety but for directions. I recall overhearing a conversation between a traveler and a warden. </p><p>According to the traveler, he was lost since he took a ‘jig’ instead of a ‘jag’ and arrived at the Grove. The warden was quick to comment that he must have gotten lost on the way to his mouth when he was hungry only for the traveler to reveal he was joking. I know my people take words seriously, depending on their personality, I myself as a keeper of secrets, know that not all words hold their actual intention. </p><p>Back to Divinity’s Reach, my brother had led me around, until we met the priests who all spoke of their six gods. I can barely keep track of what each of these six gods apparently do! At least when it came to the Firstborn, I know who is who and what time they were born in just by their personality. There was a god of fire and war, a god of ice and death, a god of nature, a god of light, there were so many and their names so different that I could not keep up with them. </p><p>All of them offered the same thing, though different their gods may be and that was something easily achieved by drinking nectar of haste. Perhaps this unity was how the humans were created, if their gods were true. I wonder if they hold artifacts of their gods for me to see. Their many gods are confusing and it seems the gods are not aiding their children with the centaurs. </p><p>I was intrigued and confused at the same time. The world truly has much to offer. I cannot wait to explore more tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>While my brother rested from his adventures in the human settlement, I decided to train for a while. There were a few skills I wanted to test and I also wanted to get much more used to infiltrating. There are still some things that aren’t as instinctive as I would like it to be. Though the training dummies are sufficient, I wished they would be much more willing to attack me. </p><p>With training done for the day, as I wished to continue training with Orvym later, I decided to play a round of Belcher's Bluff against Caiwyr. As a sapling, I didn’t exactly know the game and Caiwyr is kind enough to answer my questions on the rules of the game. With that, I proceeded to drink the worst tasting juice this good green world has ever seen. It smelt like Ettin and tasted like my poisoned blades. </p><p>Which is no surprise when I reveal that I lost. Caiwyr must have been bluffing a lot if he managed to stay above the threshold. </p><p>After that, I decided to go visit Caithe as she was right next door. She was currently busy poisoning her blades so I moved to inspecting her bookshelf. To my surprise the open book was a Krytian guide on long distance relationships. I can’t help but wonder who Caithe must be missing. The person might be Soundless or part of the Nightmare court judging from her bitterness when we spoke of Tiachren and Ysvelta. </p><p>Checking on my brother, he seems to be ill at ease within his sleep. I wonder if the connection with the earth is plaguing him and I wish I could find a way to keep him from dealing with this but I am powerless. If I’m to guess, it might be due to the strength of his magic increasing his connection to all that hurts. He must have sensed my worry in his sleep because he reached out and held my hand, squeezing it to comfort me. </p><p>I let him be after that.</p><p>Down stairs, I was surprised to see Larra near the mushrooms. I wonder if this is for a new experiment. She was reluctant to acknowledge I was a part of the ‘Eternal Alchemy’ whatever that means. I was not eager to deal with her and so I let her be. </p><p>I tried to get to the hero points in the Skritts’ den but sadly the gates have closed until a new Skritt King is elected. </p><p>My brother awoke a few minutes later and together we went around Brisban. Apparently, my brother was so curious about these humans that he searched the east more than he did the west. As the explorer of the two, I led him around to way points and vistas. </p><p>At first I took him to Koga ruins, near Mrot Boru. We dealt with a running ghost and the various wildlife that seeks to end us. Then we went to Zinder Slope where he hunted a deer and I took down a few fireflies. Afterwards, I showed him to the roof of the Inquest lab where we didn’t have to worry about discovery. Then to Hidden Lake where we then toured downwards to Brilitine and then to Ulta Metamagicals, the place with the math questions which Orvym was less than happy to deal with. </p><p>I brought him to Shattered Henge where we went up a waterfall fo the hero point and a good view. There was something in the water, a spirit that seemed like a Moss Heart, I think it protects that area so we were quick to scale up to the vista. The sight is gorgeous and I’m happy to share it with Orvym but sadly the area wasn’t secure so we had to leave before anything else came to try and kill us. We went through Toxal Bog in order to reach a hero point there. It was a kindly old woman who gave us dubious soup that we drank. But one of the best places we visited was Aurora’s Remains. </p><p>It was beautiful and it looked Sylvari in origin. I almost expected to greet Wardens and Wyld Hunt Valiants. Instead I was met with human ghosts. There was a ghost named Less Longbow but besides a greeting, we simply explored the place. It was beautiful! I jumped on some mushrooms and when I reached the top, I couldn’t help but wish to stay for a while longer. I called down for my brother to join me and together we enjoyed the view. </p><p>Just as we were about to leave, the top of the mushroom we’re on held a chest that certainly wasn't thee earlier. We took what was inside the chest until I realized it was a reward for helping Less Longbow, which we did not do. But, ah well, I don’t see anyone else coming to claim it. </p><p>As we made our way back up, we took a bit of a tip through an Inquest lab for my brother to claim that hero point then I brought him through Vandal’s Claim which was experiencing some hardship. The Nightmare Court was there, aiding the Bandits so we killed as much as we could before heading off to the Gallowfields. It’s a very dreary area with stone grey and predators that blend with the shadows. Seeing as I have shown my brother everywhere in Brisban Wildlands to note, I decided to indulge in my curiosity and try the Roller Beetle race. There was a time trial and we rented a Roller beetle from an Asuran that likely saw a business opportunity. </p><p>It was exhilarating if not also nerve wracking. I’m lucky to have my mask on because I would otherwise be seen as ridiculous. I could help but exclaim my glee and shouting apologies as I ran through what seemed to be everywhere. I ran through a Nightmare Scout camp, Bandits, laboratories and little crevices. </p><p>I was having fun though my brother got lost and gave up, I somehow managed to complete it though it was done in 8 minutes. Maybe next time, I can get back there faster. My brother had stayed in Brilitine so I quickly joined him. </p><p>Now that we had gotten everything out of the way, we went back to the Grove, I was eager to train with him. He was eager to introduce me to Arlon and Pellam. But first things first, I had a person to outdrink. </p><p>Caiwyr stood where he always had, right in front of the pool. Challenging him to another bout, I am quite pleased to say my strategy had pulled off. I won. Would it be improper if I admitted to having been smug considering he often boasted during the game? </p><p>My brother met Larra and then I watched as he tried out the game. He lost but with a bit of my coaching, I helped him to win as well. Caiwyr was not pleased by that since he claimed my coaching was cheating but, well, the rules didn’t say anything. My brother and I went up the roof to our rooms for a bit, enjoying the lights of the Grove at night. </p><p>Afterwards, we headed to the Garden where we spoke with Arlon and Pellam. They were quite an interesting bunch. Seeing as they’re Day twins, I can easily see why they’re quite ‘extreme’ in personality. We sat with them for a while, my brother joked that we were a match set of Day twins meeting Night twins. </p><p>Once that was over and done with and Arlon reassured us he was recovering well, the Mender proceeded to kick us out so we headed to the training grounds to test out our skills. There were a few skills I have yet to understand but soon I figured out how it worked. My combos are getting better though we have yet to fully figure out how to integrate our skills together, one of my favourites was when Orvym made a portal!</p><p>That was the coolest and most useful skill I have ever seen. It would be useful for say, infiltration. Though I have no idea how I’m going to use the pitfall properly seeing as I prefer to stealth and surprise attack my enemies. We trained for a bit more before I decided to turn in for the night, wishing my brother well, I headed off to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Justice for Riannoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I explored most of Queensdale at the behest of my brother. After that, I headed to the Grove after receiving a message from Caithe to join her in the Omphalos Chamber. My brother was already awake and waiting for me when we arrived. </p><p>There I found three Sylvari squabbling like Sylvain pups. They were apparently the three Orders that exist within Tyria. The first is the Vigil, represented by Branthyn, the second is the Durmand Priory, represented by Iowerth, and the last is the Order of Whispers represented by Cai. </p><p>Apparently Overlake Haven was being besieged by the Risen and instead of making proper battle plans they were fighting. Already put off by this, when I heard the offered plans I was angered. Seriously? Either brute strength it or send untested golems at the Risen? </p><p>It would have been smarter to have the golems go first to test their strength. If they malfunctioned it would not be so costly because we'd have people stationed there as backups. Sadly they were blinded by their dislike of each other, and their differing Orders to see reason.</p><p>My brother and I debated for a while, weighing down the pros and cons. He was all for the golems because it meant people would live. I nitpicked the plan and asked him about the terrain and what we were defending. It was apparently a Black Lion fort which meant there would already be Black Lions. </p><p>I trust the Black Lions more than I do the Vigil to not be so stupid. So I went with Iowerth and dealt with the Risen alongside the Golems. Branthyn was not pleased by this. The Priory are not unfamiliar to me as I've aided them in the past back in the Brisban Wildlands. What ticked me off however was that in the end, most of the fighting was done by my brother and I alongside the Lions within the Overlake Haven. </p><p>Once finished, I tuned out the promises of exploration and adventure, I got enough of it without worrying about ethical problems and besides, their knowledge is not reigned in properly. They are fools if they think their thirst fo adventure will not lead to something stupid in their quest for knowledge. </p><p>I am no scholar, that’s for sure. </p><p>Next, they spoke about gaining information on what happened to Firstborn Riannoc, who was given a sword named Caladbolg made from the Pale Tree’s very thorn. Riannoc had a squire, a human named Waine however, when that fateful battle happened, no word was received on his fate nor what had happened to Caladbolg. This time we had to choose between Cai and Iowerth, chasing rumors or chasing ghosts, great. </p><p>Unlike my brother, I was not eager to start investigating the memories of the past in a dangerous ritual without any guarantee that it will be worth it. When I spoke with Iowerth he was also quick to denounce the Order of Whispers as ‘miscreants and thieves’ which I was quick to point out, would also include me since I am a thief by trade. Iowerth spluttered and I knew it was merely another Order squabble instead of any actual misgivings. </p><p>My brother however seemed to be quite… enchanted by Ioweeth’s excited rambling. Come to think of it, I think I almost saw him smile when we were with him at the Overlake Haven. A sneaky smile made its way on my face but my brother wouldn’t see it since I’m wearing a mask. </p><p>It seems, brother dearest is developing an infatuation. The thought was enough to make me gleeful!</p><p>Anyway, I joined Cai in chasing down rumors. I donned a fleshy disguise which made me feel quite...soft. Is this what it felt like to be a human? How did their race ever survive? They were so fleshy and soft! How they lived, is beyond me. The fact they insist on going to war, troubles me as I now worry over their survival instincts. </p><p>As we entered the bandit camp, I was pushed back by the guards. However with a few words, I was able to meet Dola the Bandit leader. But first we had to help around the place before gaining information. I sparred with Dasha the Basher using metal bars, a bomb, a bottle, a plank of wood before giving up and using my knives. Once she was done, I went about insulting people to aid Oswalt as he had been insulted by the barkeep and wanted to practice his insults. Then I aided Karl Codecracker, the code was easy but I know that if Orvym was with me, he would still be confused. </p><p>The code was for a locked chest and some clues beside it. After that, I figured it was 749 and popped it open. Karl was quite excited only to realize it was empty. With a laugh, I went moa hunting and finally asked Dola about Waine. The man that did know Waine was a coward named Jat who ran away faster than if he had a group of Sylvain hounds on his tail. </p><p>We found him being harassed by Breeze Riders so we killed them and squeezed him for information. </p><p>Apparently Riannoc faced battle alone and Waine stole his sword. It was disgusting how he now uses it to fight brawls. That is a sacred weapon! The fact we lost one of our Firstborns to the Risen because of another’s cowardice, it sickens me. I have yet to meet this Waine but I already dislike him. We let Jat go and headed back to the Grove where Orvym and iowereth had learned the same thing. </p><p>What is it with my people and getting hurt or betrayed by loved ones? First Tiachren and Ysvelta, Caithe and whoever she loved, me and Renvari, and now Riannoc and Waine?! Are we doomed to forever love yet betrayed? This knowledge makes me uneasy as I think of what could happen between my brother and Iowerth. </p><p>The next step was to deal with the pit tournament that Waine fought in. Cai suggested we rig it while Branthyn suggested we fight in it. My brother and I easily knew which one to pick seeing as tournaments will always be rigged. The thought of sabotaging him and humiliating him was enough to make me smile. </p><p>So we went off to the tournament where I proceeded to do my job in rigging it as much as I could. I bribed the Seraph commander while my brother spiked the drink. Then when I went to join him (ignoring a comment from a child talking about a ‘Walking Fern’) I realized he still needed to trick Waine into drinking the spiked ale. </p><p>Waine was irritating enough without having to learn of his traitorous past. I drank it seeing as I figured my brother just spiked the cup Waine was holding and watched my brother do the same, only to realize he didn’t spike that one cup but everything. Next time we’re doing something like this, I’ll be the one to spike the drink. </p><p>Watching his first bout was entertaining until the hallucinations came. I really will be the one to spike the drinks next time. I scowled as I watched the ‘wargs’ that he was fighting and while I knew they were hallucinations it seemed way too real. The fact the archers weren’t able to make their mark, was irritating so we had to switch the commentator. Easy enough, while my brother convinced the Elder Commentator to leave, I spoke to an Asuran sitting a little ways away. Elli was perfect for the job and quite a sweet person too.</p><p>When I left for the springs, Waine had followed and so I had to rally him back to the pit. With a bit of encouragement and walking passed oozes, wargs and drudges, we managed to get there. I enjoyed watching the fist half of Waine bout until I saw everything on fire. I wasn’t sue if that was real or not with the way Waine tossed himself at everything so I was reluctant to leave. </p><p>Elli was having a grand time though, for an Asuran she’s not so bad. She was even cracking jokes, ‘Hall-ooze-inations’ indeed. My brother also seemed to be having a fun time as we heckled Waine, ‘Rip and tear!’ from me and a ‘Kill the fleshling!’ from my brother it was amusing what other words we could exclaim. </p><p>The latter half of his fight was a mess. He was sobbing in the corner while the Charr loomed over him, the stands and everything was on fire and it had to be a hallucination because no one was reacting. I think I saw the oozes turn into drudges and then into golden moas. </p><p>Thorns, just what was in that powder?! </p><p>Ahem, besides that, I liked seeing Waine snivel like a young and weak fleshling. It was satisfying seeing as he deserved it for having betrayed Riannoc. After that, I promptly passed out and Cai had to give us the antidote. </p><p>Oozes and oozes and drudges, ugh that was the weirdest thing I had to experience. But at least one of us was laughing seeing as Orvym was giggling with glee. At least he had a good time, it was enough to make me smile. In the center of the pit is a passed out Waine. It amused me to see him humiliated and as the Oder bowed to me and recovered the sword, I bowed back. </p><p>A quick check on Eli to see how she enjoyed being Commentator was nice as well, she had fun and thanked me for letting her have a go. She’ll go far, that Asuran. </p><p>We reported back to the Pale Tree and so we're left with one last thing to do: defeat Mazdak the Lich who killed Riannoc. Apparently, Mazdak plans to attack the Ascalon Settlement, which is peaceful and thus lacking in defenses. </p><p>The Priory found where he lived and suggested we go dungeon crawling in order to kill him in his sleep. The Vigil suggested we just fight him straight on and the Order of the Whispers suggested that the Centaurs can be manipulated into clashing with Mazdak’s forces.</p><p>While I already knew which Order I would choose, my brother seemed torn. He was glancing at Iowerth with such longing, I almost wanted to push him at the man and ask Iowerth to be Orvym’s beloved. He truly does not know subtlety. I also saw the way he glanced at Branthyn, as if checking to see if she would be alright if he didn’t join her in battle. </p><p>As happy as I am for him, now really wasn’t the time, so I spoke with him to bring him back to the present. Branthyn’s plan was reckless and stupid. Iowerth’s plan had no guarantee that Mazdak even slept there still when he could easily have moved locations. Cai’s plan hinged on the Centaurs who are vicious people. </p><p>After ripping apart each of their plans, I went with Cai. It seems my brother saw fit to join me despite the longing glances he threw at Iowerth who smiled and said, ‘We can always tempt you next time’ and Branthyn who shrugged and told him she ‘looked forward to battling with him someday’. </p><p>Oh, Mother. Is this what I looked like when I was with Renvari? Because this is almost ridiculous! </p><p>We’ll be fighting tomorrow in order to fully plan out the way of attack as well as get some rest in order to appear fresh into the fray. I am nervous, this will be our first true taste of the forces of Orr and of Zhaitan. But, I have to be strong and let this be part of what forges my resolve. Whatever we shall see tomorrow, it will no doubt change me. </p><p>I should sleep, tomorrow will be chaotic. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: A Tangle of Weeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was high in the noon sky, not a cloud to be sighted. Cai, Caithe, and Trahearne stood beside my brother and I. Ascalon is a land of rolling fields and spare trees with red and green bark. My brother and I discussed how we would use Caladbolg and agreed to switch whenever there was a calm moment. My brother went first, having used Caladbolg once in the memory he viewed. </p><p>I was nervous, quite so actually, my throat seemed to close up and I could see the worried glances my brother gave me. I took a deep breath and stole away to the settlement. According to Cai, she blackmailed the Seraph Captain in order to ensure the city would be evacuated. I had to speak to a few to convince them, one woman was unsure about her property, only to remember her own ancestors fled Ascalon to live. </p><p>Another woman needed to realize it wasn’t her life but ours that were at stake as well. Caithe was quite displeased with that woman. When we evacuated the village, we had a short run in with a bunch of vagabonds, they were not worth mentioning.</p><p>We met with tha Harathi centaurs and with the lies of being spirits of the land, we tricked them into going to Ascalon. They arrived to see the area and it was just in time too because the Risen have arrived. My brother dealt with the Risen Abominations, things I have fought with when they were spat out the mirror.</p><p>While he dealt with that, I forged a path of blood to the cemetery. The Harathi are strong and have proven themselves well in battle. To them, I apologize for manipulating you but Ventari would be very unhappy with how they seem to be bloodthirsty creatures. My brother handed me the sword with a grimace as more abominations continued to rise.</p><p>“It’s weird using this thing.” He warned me.</p><p>He was right. It was meant for a warrior, I was meant for acrobatics while it seemed to be made for headstrong battle. Fighting the abominations was a pain. I stuck to making smokescreen and dragging what I wanted to meet me before killing it with Caladbolg. As much of an honor as it was using the blade, it would have been better used by Riannoc, I’m sure. </p><p>By the time the area was clear, including the rafters. I gave him Caladbolg and went about using my beloved daggers. Clearing the cemetery was easy, until Mazdak himself arrived. The scent of rot and graveyard dirt was strong. Mazdak himself had a skull on his face, meant to strike fear. He was enveloped in shadows of his own making or perhaps that was because the only thing keeping him together were the shadows. </p><p>I made a smoke screen and dragged him to me with the Scorpion Wire. It was satisfying seeing him being dragged across the floor as I stabbed him. When he tried to bring himself distance, I would drag him back. My brother took advantage of this well, setting up a healing circled right above my smokescreen. Together, we killed him, Caladbolg dealing the final blow and avenging its master. </p><p>Good riddance, I say. I hope that with Mazdak’s death, my brother will be able to rest easier tonight. </p><p>With the Centaur defences down and the Risen dead and fallen, the humans returned. The Harathi realized our trickery and cursed us, running away to fight again. Cai spoke of meeting her at the Lion’s Arch and we went our separate ways. </p><p>My brother and I were tired from the fight and I certainly wish to clean myself from the dirt and grime that now covered me, so we headed back home. We were able to fight off Mazdak but that was thanks to Caladbolg. I sincerely doubt I’ll be wielding Caladbolg when fighting Zhaitan.</p><p>One curious thing before we went home was the parting words of Trahearne, he said we would meet again someday and that our Wyld Hunts are linked. If so, I think he’ll be the one using Caladbolg as Trahearne and Riannoc were once good friends. Officially this is one step closer to when my brother and I eventually face Zhaitan, and this victory has given me confidence that it is possible to do it, but I know better than to let the victory get to my head. </p><p>Victory of the battle does not equate to victory of the war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Resting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Today was a slow day, I went around Queensdale and Kessex to explore. I wanted to take a break to let me think after the battle yesterday. I went to a swamp and met a group of Wardens there. The swamp was toxic, it made them ill. The fountain was the only thing to clean them of the heavy sluggish sensation they all had. I too was starting to feel fatigued by this area. It was horrid but I managed to help them. </p><p>All I did was explore before turning in. I wanted to train and on the way out of the swamp, there was a bandit who was causing trouble. There were some people fighting him already and I did what I could, but in such an enclosed area, it was not ideal for my preferred acrobatics. When the enemy fell, I did not stay, running off to another area. </p><p>In Queensdale, there was a toxic spore that grew to such a large height, guarded by toxic kraits and more. There were plenty of people that I helped, mainly grabbing the stragglers as I was not meant for frontline combat. My scorpion wire served me well, it was fun dragging enemies off from other people and killing them before they could even react. </p><p>I found that even if the sword was useful, I still prefer my knives. It’s just so much easier with my knives compared to my sword and it’s a familiarity that I loved dearly. I switched shadow stepping for spider venom seeing as it served me much better. Perhaps, once I have deception up and ready I can work with the deadly arts or critical strikes. I do not know what I should use mainly as deception has its uses and I rather like stealing and killing. </p><p>Besides that, there is nothing to say. I merely wanted the time to relax in the Grove. I’ve noticed that my brother has recently been working on his sketches, so perhaps I should see what he has in mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: The Eye of Orr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My brother must be resting easier seeing as he woke up much late than he normally would. I’ve already made my way around Kessex and was simply doing some heart quests. As such, I took to exploring the Gendarran Fields. I can’t wait to show him the Vigil quarters, perhaps we’ll see Branthyn. </p><p>It was getting colder judging from the snow around me. I cannot feel the cold, the sap that flows through my veins would not allow it to be. I’ve met Norns and they're taller than they should be I swear! When I went around, I realized we’re close to Shiverpeaks. I’m quite excited, I’ve never seen this much snow. </p><p>Then again, I’ve only known the welcoming embrace of the forests that surround the Grove. </p><p>I joined the Pit Battles, alongside some friendly strangers. We faced off against many creatures but I suppose the peak of the Pit Battle would be against a Norn whose name currently escapes me. He was large and boastful. However, when me and the same group I was with fought against him, the man proceeded to bring up a shield that lasts way more than the match! We were quite displeased by this, demanding he fight us properly, one of the Charr I fought alongside called him a coward! </p><p>I was quite put out so I set off to deal with the Ettins and the stolen Black Lion food supplies. I ran around and did my job, eventually, I noticed a cave full of Ettins which I was reluctant to enter. At least, not without Orvym.  </p><p>My brother did wake up eventually, contacting me to go to Kessex in Overlake Haven. Thank goodness for Asurans and their Waypoints because I do not want to run across the entirety of the Gendarran Field all the way to Kessex. Once there, I joined him as we went around completing heart quests, ones that I’ve yet to do due to my eagerness to simply fill up the map. I wanted to find all the Waypoints in case I needed to be somewhere quickly or if I had died. </p><p>However, something strange happened. My left eye started to burn. It was a horrible ache, one so painful, I feared I was going blind. When the pain passed however, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. At first I thought it was the powder that somehow got into my eye but then I realized what I was seeing. </p><p>It’s cold and desolate, just like when I caught a glimpse of Orr in the mirror. </p><p>My left eye was cursed. Panic rose in my chest as I tried to remember what had happened with Mazdak. Or was it the mirror? I couldn’t tell. I didn’t want to worry my brother however, so I excused myself and claimed to be tired.  </p><p>I must speak to Trahearne, I worry about what this curse might bring upon me and the rest of the Sylvari. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Lion's Arch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I explored the Lion’s Arch. My eye did not act up which is good. My brother and I simply went around doing Quests in Kessex. Beyond that, there is nothing to report. I have yet to find the Order of Whispers headquarters after I stumbled upon the Durmand Priory (I’ll see if Iowerth is there, my brother would be happy to see him again, no doubt) and the Vigil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My Wyld Hunt has led me to meet a group of people who all seem to be from various races and backgrounds. I worked together with them, one of them led me through a pirate cave. It was dark, and even my natural glow could not penetrate it. My eye started to act up, making the world seem darker than it no doubt is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, speaking of my eye, according to Trahearne, it acts much like the mirror. As I was the closest to Mazdak and he tried to escape his death, he began pouring Orrian magic into my eye to turn it into a portal as it was apparently reflective enough for it. He failed but because of the magic he poured into my eye, it will now be an incomplete mirror to Orr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It means I have one eye in Tyria and the other leading to the Heart of Orr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do not know if I can act as a one sided portal so Trahearne warned me to be careful. I hope it only serves as a sight impediment instead of the portal Mazdak intended. Mother, I hope you can guide me, I do not know who to tell Orvym about it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Hearts of the Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I explored most of the Lion’s Arch and went about Queensdale since I finished off Kessex. Once I do all of the heat quests, the first thing I’m doing is looking for the vistas. The ones around the Human settlements are easier than the ones back in Caledon. I'm sure my brother would like it. Speaking of which, I got a curious letter today. </p><p>It was inviting me to Caudecus’ Manor with a little warning on Zojja. That reminded me of another letter I got from the same person, the Herald. That one led me to a settlement in Ascalon. I think I’ll do that one with Orvym later. I’ve heard it’s a booby trapped place. </p><p>Beyond that, there is not much to say. My eye is thankfully not acting up, but I hesitate to lower my guard. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Choices of the Few</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was able to meet up with my brother who apparently ventured off to Shiverpeaks! He managed to find the Vigil and the Durmand Priory but was unable to find Iowerth as well as Branthyn. Besides that, I received an odd letter sending me off to the manor of Minister Caudecus. I am unfamiliar with how human societies work but I do know that they are quite strange. </p><p>I had extra invites to the manor so I sent out the information to find some other people. My brother naturally got one and then, when we got our party it consisted of two humans, a charr, and us two sylvari. It made sense for the others to come seeing as the party was to allegedly celebrate the Charr-Human alliance thrown by Queen Jennah. </p><p>They were quite nice and while I was confused by the layout of the manor, (human houses are so… angular. And it’s so divided too, why can’t it be one large open area like the Omphalos chamber? I wish they had signs for that manor like they did in Divinity), I was able to follow through. </p><p>At first, I assumed Zojja would be our problem and it seems Zojja and Thackary have some past issues. Turns out it was a traitor and a separatist. I do not know what the latter means but I do understand what traitors are. This was apparently a man named Uzolan, and his golem made use of Asuran technology and magic. Asurans… It’s always them. </p><p>We went about the manor rescuing party guests and killing separatists. We found a hidden tunnel, which I recognized from my time dealing with Lattices in Ulta. Together we went through and found Uzolan who was quick to speak of what information he held. We killed a lot of separatists, it was honestly a blur. </p><p>But we followed the tunnel and found the exit to the back. We had to rescue another human as well as Queen Jennah. After defeating Sepratist Captain DeLana, we stood by to watch Queen Jennah give orders for Minister Caudecus to stay at the Palace for his protection. I don't know why he was sputtering but he seemed very displeased with this arrangement. </p><p>After that, we all went our separate ways and my brother and I were left alone once again. </p><p>We headed to the Grove, though I was loath to spend the 1 silver it cost to waypoint there, so we ran through Queensdale and Kessex until we reached Caledon Forest. I swear, we may as well call it a cross country marathon and be done with it! I ran through and past the bandits, stating ‘Now’s not the time!’ and since my brother was not as athletic as I, he was left wheezing and asking for breaks. Ahahha, it was enough to bring a smile on my face. </p><p>In the Grove, we went to the Dreamer’s Terrace where we caught up with one another. He spoke of Iowerth. I knew he never felt that way before. It seems Iowerth managed to calm his anger. However, it seems that he was unable to find Iowerth in the Durmand Priory quarters. </p><p>After that, he asked me and I knew it was probably the best time to mention my eye. </p><p>He was… Angry. At Mazdak, at the world. I didn’t wish to make him so, and I feared for the pain he sensed. I was afraid of this. I spoke of what Trahearne told me and I spoke of the fact I debated speaking to Larra about it. He was reluctant and outright denied letting me go to Larra as he feared what she may do to me. </p><p>I agreed and as I allowed him some time to adjust to this new knowledge, he asked what I could see.</p><p>Normally when I see, I simply see the darkness and the mists in my left. Fighting was a bit of an adjustment with my left eye seeing Orr but I could still see a bit of what I should be seeing. It taints my vision but it’s not so bad when I don’t focus on it. Now that I am though, I can see Zhaitan standing over the mountains, a looming shadow. I can see Risen stumbling about but it’s mainly darkness. </p><p>With that out of the way, we left for the Lion’s Arch to meet with our contact to the Order of Whispers. </p><p>We met a rather amusing large cat named Tybalt who was posing as an apple seller. Apparently, our job was to look for Demmi Beetlestone, the daughter of Caudecus who turned out to be a cold hearted wretch that plans to betray Kryta. Talk about trouble in paradise. </p><p>We found out that she wasn’t in the location she was supposed to be in and that the Ministry guards were still looking for her. After a bit of disturbances with their pack bulls, we managed to chase them off and we went snooping up. What we found was a ransom note from the Jackdaw pirates who had her kidnapped. </p><p>And so, hard to Starboard let's go!</p><p>Tybalt got us some pirate clothes and we went off to distract the pirate crew. To my irritation, the distraction was me and a drinking competition. Luckily it was me and not my brother seeing as my brother would simply let himself drink. At least, I know how to bluff. </p><p>There are times my brother can irritate me and this was one of them as he unwittingly dragged me out of the drinking by healing me which also affects the other one! </p><p>Half of me wanted to grumble as I had to drink even more. But well, if you can’t hold a drink, you can’t be a pirate. By the time I was done, I was tipsy and sloshed. Blasted cat, he’ll get his due. I vaguely remember running off with Demmi with a band of angry pirates after us, but I think I was a bit lost since my left eye combined with my inebriated state made it difficult to navigate. Thank the Pale Tree Orvym was there to steer me well. </p><p>After that, we went to the Headquarters where we found that Lady Wi was part of the Order. Looks truly are unassuming, ahaha! To my amusement it turns out that Tybalt was also new to this. After soothing Demmi, I spoke with Tybalt on the plan.</p><p>My brother and I agreed to the Bait plan. I was quite excited to enact it as it was finally a plan that made sense! When we spoke to Lady Wi about it, she said she’ll use her magic to make Tybalt the decoy. Ah, sweet sweet vengeance. Despite my mask, I’m sure my eyes showed all of my amusement as Tybalt. </p><p>The idea is that we’ll have Tybalt play bait and send ‘Demmi’ off to the ship that the Whispers had arranged for her. I must say that Tybalt can be quite the wisecracker. As he spoke of his ‘apples’ with surprise even if it was odd seeing Demmi yet hearing our funny Charr friend. The way to the skip was almost painfully slow as he had to lure everyone out. </p><p>And he walked so slowly too, enough to make you think, he was having a bit too much fun playing Demmi. </p><p>Hehe, at least until we finally arrived at the ship and met the captain. Ahahah! Ah the captain flirting with Tybalt was such a sight to see. What’s even better is that ‘Demmi’s voice didn’t match the appearance yet the captain continued to flirt with ‘Demmi’. With an amused smile, I said, ‘Have fun with the cruise, Demmi’ and left with Orvym before I could break out into laughter. </p><p>Together, we had a rest in the Order of Whispers Headquarters. The ship won't be until tomorrow so we still have some time before we can actually bring the real Demmi off to the safe house. I wonder what information she holds that has Minister Caudecus so eager to end her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: The Festival of the Four Winds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We brought her to the safe place in the Bloodcoast. On the way there, I was threatened by braves. It was an interesting experience until I threatened the crab back and it started attacking me that is. This is why I should leave all the aggressive acts to Orvym. My brother was having a laugh which was nice to see. And when we arrived to see Demmi and Tybalt, Demmi decided to take a stand, join the Order of the Whispers and fight back against the generic human minister guard. I forgot his name, if I’m honest all humans look the same. </p><p>After that, it was decided that our partner in crime for this deadly trio of ours would be Tybalt. I congratulated him and I paid a visit to see Demmi taking to the politics like a duck to water. As expected from a bible’s daughter. With that out of the way, my brother and I went off to the Lion’s Arch for banking purposes as well as a viewpoint. </p><p>It was getting late rather quickly so we decided to take a rest there in the Whisper’s Headquarters. </p><p>My eye has been rather kind to me as of late so it was to be expected that it would become a nuisance soon. It was aching rather fiercely as it showed me Orr, active and alive with Risen scuttling around. Zhaitain looming as always, his eyes glowing in my dreams. Is this what Orvym has to deal with on a regular basis? </p><p>If so, then I can safely say that this is the worst.</p><p>I decided to go around the Vistas of Lion’s Arch. I arrived at one underwater which shows the ruins of the Lion’s Arch, then I left for the vista in the Hooligan Cave. After that, I took a while until I managed to get one above the house that looks over docks. Then I ran up the largest structure I’ve ever been on!</p><p>It was a lighthouse, having been rebuilt thice and is being cared for by the previous lighthouse master’s daughter. She was a human and just as resilient as the lighthouse itself. She gifted me with a speed boost and so I ran up the lighthouse, slowly rising higher and high. </p><p>I was even above the clouds! I wonder if the Pale Tree will grow this tall and if I’ll be there to see it. </p><p>The view from above was breathtaking. I absolutely adore it. I hope Orvym would like this place too. My favourite part is the fact I could dive off the place! I was ginning the entire time as I leapt from what has to be the tallest building in Tyria! It was gorgeous.</p><p>But alas, not all of my endeavours were fruitful. I found a lone isle that I struggled to figure out how to get on. I’ve tried jumping from the other island and thus disrupting another’s picnic. I tried swimming around for underwater caves, I even tried using a shortbow! Something I’m not so fond of. </p><p>Another failure involved a pile of boxes and my unfortunate height. It was so close yet… I can barely reach the top as the top box was my height. It was enough to frustrate me as I tried climbing the little mushroom looking structure nearby. </p><p>I decided to take a break from that and simply began to go to the vistas I’ve missed. Finishing Queensdale, and running around Kessex to find what I had missed. Completing my map is quite tiring, I must say. Still it’s rewarding and I can’t wait to see more! </p><p>That's when I received a letter inviting me to take part in the Festival of the Four Winds. I've never been to the Festival before and I only had a vague idea of what it was about so I went off to the Hot Air Balloon going there. </p><p>Wow! It was beautiful with high cliffs and sparkling waters. I was so utterly confused by what was going on. There's just so much to do! There was a scavenger hunt but I don't know what we were hunting until I followed a few other people who were grabbing so much bags of loot! </p><p>I had a grand time as lost as I was. I didn't know what was happening or where to look but now I know better. I was grinning like a little child as I used my skills to run around. I was so excited! </p><p>After the scavenger hunt there was a binus event where we had to defeat a fire elemental with water balloons! It was such an enjoyable experience, enough so that my eye was kind enough not to flare up. </p><p>I can't wait to bring Orvym here! He definitely needs some cheering up!</p><p>After wandering around the bazaar, I overheard a few people talking about the Crown Pavilion and a 'Boss Blitz'. Interested, I went to learn more and found that it was more of a fighting arena! </p><p>So I left for the Crown Pavilion and donated a bit to help speed up the preparation and waited. </p><p>Oh my, was it crowded! There were so many people that I could barely make out the sight of who we were attacking! Luckily, I managed to find our target and used my pistols to shoot. There were too many people for my favoured acrobatics. </p><p>Of the six, I highly hold a dislike for the Centaur boss and the White Cult Boss. The Centaur boss had his centaurs trampling us in a stampede and the White Cult Boss kept on banishing me! Argh, that was annoying but so satisfying as I laughed in glee after their defeats. </p><p>The rewards I gained were enough to sweeten the deal too, I very much enjoyed it. There was so much to do and so much to see. And the best part is that the festival lasts for 3 whole weeks!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: In Icy Wilds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I decided to run around in Snowden due to the many tales my brother told me. He spoke of how funny norns were. However we both are cursed with a bad sense of direction, alas, running through a never ending field of mountains, ice, and snow makes for poor landmarks. To my chagrin, I had run through a cave of Ice Wurms and through Grawl, who were accompanied by Ice Wurms. Absolutely terrible. First Jungle Wurms, Toxic Wurms and now this? Is there any place without those dreadful creatures?</p><p>Luckily the norns are very kind and very large, making it easier to find my way around. I met the Mennerheim Hunters and helped around. It was nice, hunting meats and learning how to boast. I do not understand what a boast actually is, but I tried my best.</p><p>It feels more like I was stating the obvious or something quite exaggerated. Is that what a boast is, exaggeration? If so, boasting seems quite detrimental.  </p><p>After dealing with them, I am now an honorary Mennerheim Hunter. I can't wait to tell Orvym and the Pale Tree! I'm sure Mother would be quite proud of me for it. </p><p>I also found a lodge and I met two norns who spoke of being Moot Father or Moot Mother. It seems to be something of a competition. The Moot Father accompanies the Moot Mother apparently, though I couldn't help but ask about whether the Moot Mother wished to be accompanied by another Moot Mother. He did not answer so I spoke with Lorna instead.</p><p>Lorna boasted of being the best, and said she could best me by asking me what I'm good at and telling a tale related to how she is better. Cheekily, I stated my name which she denied seeing as apparently I'm too 'small and scrawny'. I do not know what that has to do with matters of heroism, but I simply nodded and went along.</p><p>So I told her my wit is my pride and she replied with seemingly unconnected statements. I merely nodded and went along with it. In my opinion, the norn are fond of competitions and even more fond of claiming to be the best. </p><p>After that, I left to deal with dredges. Unpleasant little mole people, they've managed to dig through a whole mountain! Perhaps I should simply run through their holes next time if I am in need for a short cut.</p><p>I helped the Quanggan in the icy lake, killed some centaurs for the seraphs as well as dealt with the sons of Svanir (i do not know who Svanir is or why he has so many sons but I do know they are enemies), afterwards, I went around to fight people in the hero challenge.</p><p>Ah, speaking of hero challenges, I had to fight some rather angry griffins. It was because I had disturbed their nests so I fought until they left me be. Sadly, there were a pair of Eagle Griffins nearby that began assaulting me so I had to try and kill them as well. After that, I met a Raven spirit master who gifted me with spiritual alcohol to give me heroic strength. </p><p>Even if it was for the strength, the wine was well made enough that I would have fancied a taste anyway. I went back to the Gendarran Fields and fought a woman who had heard of my tales and wished to test her mettle against me. It was enjoyable. </p><p>After that, I continued to practice my skills, training with a short bow and my daggers. Basilisk Venom is a recent acquisition of mine that I rather enjoyed using even if I still need to work it into my attacks somehow. I'm rather proud of how well my skills have advanced.</p><p>When I met up with Orvym it was at the Labyrinthine Cliffs where we spent our time relaxing. We switched to swimsuits and enjoyed lounging in the sun with a few other Sylvari. My brother and I spoke about things not related to our Dream. We spoke of Trahearne and his good looks, jested about swimming and how cute the baby Quanggans are. We also spoke of the Festival prizes and how one of them was a Panda mini. </p><p>I am eager to earn it.</p><p>But as the sun fell, My brother and I joined the rest of the tourists in dancing. One of the Sylvari, a handsome man with nightbane bark, invited me to dance with him. Throwing caution to the wind, I agreed and proceeded to have a fun time. </p><p>Perhaps that's one thing I enjoy about the festival the most, I do not have to stress about my Wyld Hunt or the emotional weight of the world. My eye is nothing more than an eye and I am nothing more than a cheerful Sylvari partaking in the activities. </p><p>My brother and I went around trying out various things. From Skimmer Mounts in the rental and Griffins that were spared, I even spent my coin on the alcohol alongside Orvym and we drank ourselves into a stupor. Laughing at one another as we stumbled around like newly born deer  </p><p>We sobered up quickly though and proceeded to join in the Scavenger hunt. We managed to get 47 bags of loot! I've already got enough for a Kite and quickly traded that in. </p><p>As we played around with the Skimmers, I joined the Skimmer race! I came in 22nd which is nothing to scoff at seeing as it was my first time. Orvym was quite proud of me for it.</p><p>After which, we headed to the Crown Pavilion where we tried our hand at the Queen's Gauntlet. Doobroosh made for a better fighter than a trader as every hit made him grow in size. I tried my best to be evasive but it was too long. The arena sadly dropped me down and into the Boss Blitz where another person healed me and I subsequently joined that. Orvym, being who he is, joined in. </p><p>It was fun even if my circumstances for arrival were rather unorthodox. I also used it as an opportunity to practice my shortbow skills. Sadly as we played around more, Orvym needed to rest so I bade him farewell. I also had to turn in seeing as I was rather tired from enjoying the festivities and from my explorations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: Thorns within Our Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went around Snowden more, and I finally learnt what it meant to be a ‘Son of Svanir’. Apparently it was more of the Nightmare Court. The Norns are recruited to a twisted version of their beliefs. At least, I think. It seems to me that all the races have race problems of some kind. The Asurans with their Inquest, the Norns with their Sons of Svanir and us with our Nightmare Court. </p><p>I can’t help but wonder if the hope of Ventari is one that will never see light. I suppose that is why the only lasting peace is the peace within yourself. It saddens me greatly to see this but it is not much of my problem. I can help but I would not be the best person to ask. I also began working on my fighting skills seeing as I’ve got some ideas up my sleeve. </p><p>I tried training by fighting wolves in Snowden and hunting down even more hero points in Shaemoor. One of my highlights in my training was when I managed to raid a Sons of Svanir hideout by myself! Hmm, in line with Shaemoor, I forgot to do some heart quests around there, so I should probably take note to have a gander... </p><p>I’m rather proud of myself for some of my ideas, even if I still have yet to defeat Halmi in the Queen’s Gauntlet. The Boss Blitz is much more my style though. I’ve enjoyed practicing my skills and testing my mettle, fighting against wolves and so on. That reminds me, I really should speak with Orvym about how to work. I’ll have to look into the skills of a mesmer, perhaps Caithe would know something?</p><p>Speaking of Caithe, I received a letter from her to help deal with Faolain, her once dearheart. I went there to Twilight Arbor alongside Orvym. There were already a few people there, human mainly. I think they were brought along with Captain Thackary? Either way, Caithe had asked for the help of Thackary and Rytlock, probably to have them come together by facing the same evil. Poor Caithe, I couldn’t imagine watching what were once her greatest friends and allies fighting amongst each other. I feel for her, after all, she’s the original one whose love fell for the Nightmare. </p><p>It hurt seeing Caithe like this, so out of sorts with herself. I could see that even if she claimed to see Faolain as dead and gone, she still loved her so much. To see Faolain was a heartbreaking reminder of what I had with Renvari. However, sadly, her friends had left her so easily and when she was in need. I couldn’t understand it. Couldn’t they let go of their differences? The message of the Festival of Four Winds was warning against this. </p><p>Luckily for us, the humans didn’t leave with Captain Thackary. Instead they stayed to help us, which I greatly appreciate. Faolain had three champions, all who looked up to her as if she hung the stars in the sky. I pity them. The only one they should ever look up to is themselves otherwise they’ve become misled. </p><p>I also feel bad for Caithe as she has to see it. But Caithe is strong, I admire her for it. Together with the humans, we defeated the three champions. There was a slight mishap with a bridge we needed to regrow but besides that and the giant fish we fought, it was nothing of worth. However, after fighting the last champion, Faolain herself entered the fray. </p><p>She was a mesmer. Much like Ysvelta, she had used her illusions to the best of her ability. Orvym seemed rather angry about it. I think it’s because as a fellow mesmer, seeing the leader of the Nightmare Cout be a mesmer made him uneasy. After we drove her out, I spoke to Caithe. She felt weak for falling for the illusion of her fellow Destiny’s Edge going against her. And she was also feeling weak because she was unable to deal the final blow against her once dearheart. </p><p>I understand how she felt and I told her a few encouraging words. She knew she had to steel her heart and I knew what it was like to kill your love with your bare hands. Tiachren was too in love and too weak to steel his heart. </p><p>My brother and I stayed, staring at the heart of Twilight Arbor. For a place that brought such dread, it was shockingly beautiful. I wonder if this is what it meant to have a ‘beautiful Nightmare’. I understand that they see the pains of life but that too is part of the Dream. Everything is. </p><p>That’s how I see it at least. I’ve been told once that it was reminiscent of the Asurans and the idea of the ‘Eternal Alchemy’. </p><p>Once that was complete, my brother and I went to sell the extra items gained from loot. After that we left to explore Bloodcoast. It was below the Lion’s Arch and the land was beautiful. The rain was light compared to that of Caledon Forest. </p><p>Our first order of business was to try shooting cannons. I figured out the trick quite easily and with a bit of nudging on my part, Orvym was able to get it too. After that, I left to try and reach the nearby vista, laughing all the while. The sight was gorgeous and we paused to simply look at it. </p><p>We headed further south where we had to be dealing with Inquest, who had a laboratory under the water! Orvym was not pleased by that, grumbling all the while. The only thing he didn’t complain about is the fact we saved a few Quanggans on the way. There, we swam to the next island where it was crawling with pirates and Risen. </p><p>On the way there, we passed by a rather terrifyingly large Jungle Wurm. By the Pale Tee, I was so happy to see that it wasn’t on the island we were heading towards. My brother and I went around the pirates and passed the Skelk, dealing with a bit of Risen. We found a hero point within a ship and then helped an Asuran in her treasure hunting. Lionguad Lindi spoke of us getting our bits from the treasure and yet in the end, she kept it for herself because it was ‘Asuran’ only. </p><p>Ugh, Asurans. </p><p>Anyway, after that, we searched the island further, finding a curious old ship crawling with Risen and a vista of it cloe vy. Together my brother and I attempted to raid the place, clean it off a few Risen and then head to the vista. Sadly, we failed more than we succeeded. Orvym and I were rushing to run away. Perhaps, we should work on his portals sometime…</p><p>The second try was the most painful as we had been close to the vista only to be surprised at the amount of Risen blocking the way. None of us were expecting the Risen Abomination! Oh, what a mess that was. We had to drag ourselves all the way back from the waypoint. </p><p>It was the third try that yielded good results now that we knew what to expect. After which we eagerly went to the vista and enjoyed the view. Below that ship was another ship that was destroyed. We spent a bit of time exploring it before leaving off to the next island down south. </p><p>Luckily for us, there were no Jungle Wurms on the horizon, nor were there Inquest labs to sabotage. Instead we found a sacred Quanggan area, it was full of baby Quanggans which my brother and I agree is quite cute. They were so small and round! And apparently the young are all raised together by a group of Quanggans, much like teachers and saplings, I suppose. </p><p>We spent some time there, enjoying and playing with them. They were quite skittish since we were strangers but I was only happy to play with them and answer their questions. We decided to take a break after that so we bade the Quanggan calves goodbye, wished the Quanggan guarding the cave good luck and took a rest on the island. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>